Sparklers are non-explosive, pyrotechnic devices which have been enjoyed for many years. They are basically comprised of a wire rod with a pyrotechnic coating composition which extends substantially the length of the rod. The uncoated portion of the rod serves as a handle. The composition is ignited by the use of a match or similar fire producing device which serves to initiate the pyrotechnic display of sparks emanating from the composition on the sparkler's rod.
It is well known that it is difficult to initiate sparklers because of the time it takes for the match or external flame to heat and ignite the pyrotechnic material. This can be dangerous to those igniting them, especially younger persons. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sparkler which can be ignited quickly, easily, and safely without the necessity of an external source of a flame. Furthermore, the invention provides a sparkler having an end with an additional pyrotechnic composition that permits the user to ignite it by striking the end on a safety striking surface such as that found on the packages of safety matches. The striking composition at the end of sparkler operates to initiate the sparkler pyrotechnic on the first or second striking. This striking is done safely away from the sparkling pyrotechnic which could otherwise burn the fingers of a user attempting to hold a lighted match under prior art sparklers. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the present invention.